Traditionally, baby blankets have been of the sheet or single layer or quilt type. As used, the blanket is open or spreaded and the baby is laid therein. After this, portions of the blanket are wrapped around the baby and the baby is confined therein in a warm and cozy environment. However, wrapping and closing a baby in a blanket in this manner does often require time and effort, and is in fact sometimes awkward and inconvenient. This is particularly true since the individual has to enclose the baby by wrapping the blanket in a random manner about the baby. Moreover, it is sometimes easy for the baby to wiggle and cause the blanket to come unwrapped from the body.